


It Begins Like This

by deaddirk



Series: One, Two, Three Lives [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sully is there for a bit and itll be gay soon, me writing more for a series? wrow, next part sully gets a gf, say mpreg and ill steal ur bones, trans robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddirk/pseuds/deaddirk
Summary: He met Rosetta a few weeks before he proposed to Robin.





	It Begins Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops there is more to this now!

He met Rosetta a few weeks before he proposed to Robin. 

Despite having proven countless times that Robin was, indeed, a trustworthy companion to Chrom, the Council _still_ refused to acknowledge that Chrom wanted to marry a man- one from Plegia too. The thing is that Robin would've been both happy and angry that the reason they rejected him as a candidate was due to being a man despite not always having being so. 

At any case, Chrom set up to look for a (preferably uninterested in him) future bride.

Rosetta was the daughter of a baker and shoemaker, stubborn and bold with beauty to rival even the most noble lady. They met in such a cliche way too, as Chrom was going through town (lost in thought), they bumped and fell, Rosetta dropping her bag of bread. She cursed him before noticing his mark and _then she cursed him politely_. Chrom wasn't even offended, he merely laughed and helped her up.

It could be called coincidence or fate that their paths crossed again and again, a friendship blossomed shortly after.

Rosetta didn't care for romance when it was with a guy, he learned one day he explained his (pathetic) love life. She shrugged and said, “Sorry, but you talk about this Robin like he hung the moon, sun and stars for you, so I'm inclined to offer you a suggestion.” That's how Chrom ended up agreeing to marry Rosetta to please the Council. Rosetta got something out of it too, Chrom said she could get her family anything they needed as the Exalt's wife.

He told this to Robin after he proposed to him and Robin just stared at him. Robin wanted to say something, based on how he kept closing his mouth and opening it, but Chrom didn't know if he should push or wait.

The decision is made for him when Robin rubs at the ring on his finger, and says in a shaky tone, “You don't have to marry Rosetta, you can always tell the Council that I'm not a man,” Robin swallows hard, “So they won't worry about an heir and you don't have to involve someone else.”

Chrom feels his chest tighten, his expression changing to a frown as he grabbed Robin's shaking hands, “Nonsense, why would I lie to them about your identity, Robin? The person I love is a _man_ and they chose not to accept so.” He pretends Robin isn't crying as he hides his face in Chrom's chest, while Chrom rubs circles on his back to soothe him.

 

<><><>

 

The after party for the Exalt's wedding is loud. 

It's full of noble people who Chrom can't remember the names of, and some commoners too- friends and family of Rosetta. The Shepherds are present too and congratulate Chrom with knowing grins on their faces, there was no way Robin would hide something like this from what he considered his family, after all. For them, this was simply a show put on for the nobles, besides, they already thought of Rosetta as one of their own too (Chrom regrets letting Rosetta and Lissa talk because now he has _two_ pranksters in the castle to watch out for).

Even though Chrom got annoyed by listening to many people throughout the night, he doesn't mind listening to Robin. It's easy and natural, the way they gravitate towards each other, Chrom doesn't have to hold this image of a proper man in front of Robin, while Robin doesn't have to kiss ass for nobles to acknowledge his achievements. They don't hold hands, as they normally do, but their knuckles brush together as they walk around the room, simply talking. 

At the end, Chrom and Rosetta leave to their room. Rosetta takes her heels off the second she's out the door and complains about how the nobles tried to stick up their noses at her the whole time. Chrom laughs and then they make fun of the nobles until they get to their room. Rosetta doesn't care much about his presence as she decides she's had enough of the fancy dress they put her in while Chrom turns around so fast he gets a bit dizzy. She laughs and goes to finish undressing inside the bathroom. 

Rosetta talks about how her family thought it was so weird she suddenly was getting married- to the Prince no less, when she told anyone interested in her to fuck off. Chrom snorts and flashes her a charming smile and goes on about his Prince charm. Rosetta whacked him with a pillow and giggled. “So,” she starts with a grin, “When are you going to go see your little bird?” Chrom takes a second to be embarrassed before he's smiling fondly, “I will see him tomorrow, sadly the Council may have sent people to keep a watch to the halls leading here, they don't trust my commitment to you.”

The last part has Rosetta staring before her lips form a line, “Chrom, there's something we haven't really talked about yet,” she seems nervous. It makes Chrom nervous too. “What is it?” he asks swallowing hard, “The Council wants an heir and we didn't talk about… that,” she isn't looking at him but Chrom can see her ears going red. It's amusing, really, how the girl who can curse like a sailor goes shy about this.

Not like Chrom isn't nervous either.

“I haven't talked with Robin about it,” he says, “So I can't give you a proper answer to that,” Rosetta finally glances up and she's looking like she wants to believe him. She sighs, “Okay, but don't get offended if all I ever do during that is look bored,” it's a light jab and Chrom makes an offended noise that has her laughing again. He makes a mental note to ask Robin if they should tell her about _that_ since she is family now.

 

<><><>

 

It goes as well as expected. 

One kiss later Chrom drops the question and Robin is silent before he makes a face that tells Chrom maybe he should have chosen his words better. Robin is untangling himself from Chrom's embrace, and biting his nail while muttering to himself, (a bad habit he picked up from Tharja) and Chrom is left to wait for the conclusion Robin will reach.

It takes Robin a few seconds before he's frowning and the muttering becomes faster, but Chrom is hesitant to reach out, since Robin doesn't like being interrupted while he's in his thinking mode. Finally, after what feels forever, Robin turns to look at Chrom sharply, he seems serious so Chrom straightens up by instinct. 

“Do you think she would be okay with having sex with you?” he asks so seriously Chrom chokes on his spit, “Well, uh, she said she would be bored if it got to that so that says a lot.” Robin hums, “What about you? Would you? Rosetta is a pretty lady,” Chrom sighs, “Only if I didn't have another choice, the only person I can look at that way is you.” Robin stares, looking for a lie probably, and Chrom is a bit offended. It seems Robin gave him the check and now he looks nervous. 

He reaches towards Chrom's hands and squeezes them. “Do you…” Robin starts before chewing on his lip, “Robin-” he receives a glare, so he shuts up. “You don't have to do it with Rosetta, I can…” he does not finish the sentence, but Chrom understands what Robin is implying. His very first instinct is to worry.

“Robin, is that what you truly wish? You know I will always agree to whatever you decide,” he says softly and Robin gives him a weak smile, “It hurt to see you marry her, even though I knew it was fake,” Chrom stares. “This… Chrom, I want a family with you that I can call _ours_ only, as selfish as that sounds,” his voice cracks, “And if this body of mine will help me get that them I don't mind, I want this,” his hands are squeezing Chrom’s tight and it almost hurts.

“Okay,” is what Chrom says, “We'll tell her tonight, yes?” Robin nods.

 

<><><>

 

Rosetta is a bit bad at saying things sometimes.

Once the first thing is out, her reaction was to say “Huh, did not see that one coming,” which Robin took as a bad sign before she corrected herself, “I don't really care for gender stuff that much, if that makes sense.” Rosetta can easily admit that, for her, anyone is free to identify the way they feel the most comfortable with. She only judges people based on their words and actions, after all.

The second news have her stare in worry. Rosetta won't admit it outloud but she's got a knack for being a mom friend and, hearing the choice Robin was indirectly forced to make, she frowns. She offers to be the one to carry the next heir, since Rosetta is concerned this may affect Robin's image of himself negatively. Robin gives her a reassuring smile and tells her this is something he truly desires. She offers her help on anything else instead. 

 

<><><>

 

At some point, a honeymoon is made. Rosetta whines all the way that she shouldn't really be here, but Chrom points out that she is the Queen so she kinda has to. She proceeds to show him the middle finger and her tongue. Chrom laughs and then she's laughing too.

Rosetta made gagging signs behind Robin's back as she left to visit the hot springs with Sully, who decided to come along to keep Rosetta company. Sully barks out a laugh before she's dragging Rosetta off. Chrom pretends he didn't see a thing and it fails horribly because Robin is giggling behind his hand and it's so adorable Chrom forgets he was annoyed in the first place.

 

<><><>

 

One night Rosetta confides to him that she maybe likes Sully a bit too much. 

Chrom grins and tells her Sully likes her a bit too much as well.

 

<><><>

 

Lucina takes a lot after Chrom, but there's a bit of Robin in her too.

Rosetta made herself the official middlewife and learned everything she needed to help Robin out. The 9 months went by too fast in Chrom's opinions, but Tharja was glad she didn't have to keep up her illusion spell any longer, otherwise she would have cursed someone (read: Chrom). Chrom lets Lucina grab his finger as Robin tells her in a soft voice that Chrom is her _father_. He maybe teared up a bit.

It ends with Robin holding Lucina with the most adoring smile ever even though he looks like utter shit, as Rosetta put it, and Chrom still thinking he's the most beautiful person he's ever seen (Gaius pretends he isn't enamored with little Lucina as Robin introduces him to her as her godfather, blue eyes curiously glancing Gaius’s way).


End file.
